1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to improvements in tracking systems that track a remote control unit and control the field of view of cameras to automatically follow moving targets and particularly to systems that allow remote control of such tracking cameras.
2. Prior Art
Apparatus for automatic tracking of cameras is known to the prior art and includes the system discussed in the above-referenced application.
While the remote tracking system represented a major advance in the art, improvements and refinements to the prior system are desirable, however, and should include improved tracking response and motor control programs for the PAN and TILT motors. The system should also include improved and additional remote unit commands and apparatus to allow for direct operation of the camera controls and improved instrumentation for monitoring and using the system features. A universal learning remote to allow the remote control unit to double for an infrared controller is also most desirable to provide for consolidation of remote controls in a single device.